


隔墙有耳

by whitesail



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin, Bottom Hank, I love all of them, M/M, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Restraints, no logic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: 简介: DPD有两间相连的办公室……而两位RK型警用仿生人并不打算轻易放过这个机会。





	隔墙有耳

warning：有少量道具使用（?），某些奇怪性癖（？），ooc，占有欲  
大概是第一次真正意义上的开车，害怕

 

简介：DPD有两间相连的办公室……而两位RK型警用仿生人并不打算随随便便地放过这个机会。

 

中午 12：49：08

盖文被强硬地推进了这间不明不白的办公室，踉跄一步就被人箍紧了腰。办公室的门“咔哒”一声关上了。盖文想日常骂街，但是身后人的右手好整以暇地捂住了他的嘴，另一只手掀起衣服下摆，流里流气地滑入他的里衫，手指在腰侧打起酥麻的圆圈。里德警探只能在心里响亮地问候什么什么卡姆斯基和见鬼的赛伯莱福，顺道加上了乱他妈配搭档的福勒局长。  
从这个向前看固定的视角盖文只能瞪着这间办公室的另一扇门——操，一间办公室干什么配两扇门？增加偷情被发现的几率吗？  
“里德警探，我建议你保持沉默。”他的搭档贴着他的耳朵低语，“我似乎忘记了锁门。”  
“Fucking Andriod。”盖文发出模糊不清的咒骂。  
RK900并不显得被冒犯，他只是慢条斯理地任左手在盖文身上游走，仿佛在享受人类炽热的温度。盖文觉得自己的午餐在胃里全都一股脑地变成了酒与火，烧的他脸颊滚烫。  
那只手开始向上摸，以一种慢得折磨人的速度一根根数过盖文的肋骨。盖文难以控制地喘息起来，微微向后靠去，只能从鼻子喷出的热乎乎的气息扑在900仍捂紧他嘴巴的右手上，又返回来继续灼烧他自己的鼻尖。他和900已经有一段时间没有进行床上运动了，他们前段时间被一件案子搞得焦头烂额，900很识趣地没有在他忙得心情糟糕并且烦躁异常的时候提出“运动减压”。这些混蛋仿生人说到底还是有那么一点求生欲的。  
900捏住了他的乳头，富有技巧地搓揉着。盖文的一口呼吸呛在嗓子眼，触电般地颤抖了一下。他敢用他的帽衫外套保证，这个该死的仿生人绝对、绝对在什么垃圾网站看过一些垃圾信息，要不然就是赛伯莱福恶趣味到给警用型机器人装上夜总会头牌的高级性爱模块。  
盖文没什么可抱怨的。  
他拽下捂住自己嘴巴的大手，抬起胳膊把那个该死的比他还高的仿生人按进一个迫切的吻。900顺从地低头给予，右手也加入了左手的行列。盖文把热腾腾的呻吟和喘息都泄进他们交缠的四片嘴唇和黏糊糊的水声间。  
好吧，盖文承认他挺喜欢这个混蛋塑料的。  
“你到底干不干？”盖文在900的环抱里艰难地转过身来，双手扯住了他的制服衣领。  
900勾了勾嘴角，看起来被逗乐了。他向前迈步，一点点把盖文逼到对面不知道通向哪里的那扇门上，居高临下地用那双灰色的眸子盯着他。  
“你很着急啊，警探。”  
按理说灰色的眼睛是很冷的，但是盖文只看到柔和。  
“你是坏了还是怎么的？我可不支付你的维修费。仿生人也会不举吗？”盖文哼道。实际上他就是在胡说八道，他已经能感觉到900的裤子前某个硬邦邦地顶着他的东西了。但是把他压在门板上的塑料混蛋出奇地镇定，他低下头亲吻盖文，膝盖挤入他两腿之间，两只手扶着盖文的腰。现在的900和以前比起来简直慢腾腾的像个老年人。  
“耐心，警探。我会满足你的。”  
盖文又咒骂了几句。900在等，而他不知道他在等什么，这让他感觉不好。  
RK900以2倍慢放的速度解开盖文的腰带，把他的裤子往下扯了扯，伸手隔着内裤抚摸那已经半硬的阴茎。盖文不受控制地向前贴去，但是仿生人似笑非笑地一把把他压回门上，碰撞出一声轻微的“哐当”。  
“操你的——”  
“好啊，警探。再耐心一会儿。”  
900没再给盖文满嘴跑脏话的机会。他蹲下身，褪掉盖文的黑色短裤，握住了他的勃起。盖文低头看去，这个景象实在是令人窒息——900，半跪着，红润潮湿的嘴唇贴着他的阴茎，一脸公事公办的平淡，好像他只不过是在犯罪现场采集物证罢了。  
仿生人伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一口。  
“Fuck！”盖文猛地仰过头去，让后脑勺磕在门上，“你他妈能不能不要像吃棒棒糖一样——”  
900轻哼了一声，一声尾音上挑的“hummm”，灰色的眼晴向下盯着他手中握住的东西，又向上一瞥，接住盖文的眼神。他扯了扯嘴角。  
妈的，盖文想，就不应该让康纳教会他笑。  
“告诉我，小警探。”塑料屁股低声说——耶稣基督啊他的声音压下来的时候真的过于性感了——“告诉我你想要什么。”  
盖文闭紧眼睛，900的手指揉捏着他的底部，时不时地滑过整根，又轻佻地在铃口转圈。“少说点废话！”他嘶声道，“……please。”  
他听到900轻笑（有点可爱），然后温热湿润的口腔包裹住了他的阴茎，粗糙的舌苔碾过细嫩的皮肤。盖文尽量不去想那张嘴还干过什么——实际上他也没心思想。他现在只是粘在门板上的一滩稀泥，红透了，湿透了，喘成拉风箱。他的手不由得伸下去弄乱了900打理整齐的头发。  
他还没陶醉多久，仿生人就抬起了头，他的阴茎带着水声滑出900的唇，渴望地挺立着。塑料混蛋甚至意犹未尽地又舔了舔，让盖文忍不住抖成了震动模式。  
“我认为是时候上正餐了。您觉得呢，里德警探？”  
盖文把他揪起来，用一个热切的吻代替了回答。900满意地哼了一声，双手拢住盖文的腰把他贴着门板往上抬去，警探有点慌张地用腿环住了安卓的腰。  
“操，你该不会要这么干我吧？”  
900从天知道什么地方掏出一瓶润滑剂，开始往右手手指上挤。他挑眉：“为什么不可以？”  
盖文张张嘴，发现没有什么话好讲，于是他只能骂街。  
被脏话招呼的中心人物玩味地眨了眨灰眸，把警探的裤子又往下拉了拉，露出入口。  
第一根手指塞进去的时候盖文倒吸了一口凉气。他差点忘记了被侵入的不舒服是什么一种感觉。900微微皱着眉头，一副正在认真分析犯罪场面的模样。除了他的头发，这个塑料混蛋还衣冠整齐着，根本看不出来他的一根手指头正在衣衫凌乱的里德警探的屁股里捅来捅去。  
说实话，这有点过于色情了。  
900悠哉游哉地鼓捣了一阵子才把第二根手指加上。盖文闭着眼，后背顶在门板上，额头靠着900的肩膀，吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。他的屁股毫无羞耻心地记起了这是什么一个场合，开始配合地软化肌肉，分泌黏糊糊湿漉漉的肠液。第三根手指。有点难受，但是还能忍。盖文难耐地动了动，希望900能快点找到他的前列腺。  
仿生人似乎笑了笑，扶在他腰上的那只手慢条斯理地揉按着，牙齿轻轻啃咬耳垂。一双唇吻上了他的颈侧，随之而来的是湿热的舌头，一路描摹着他的颈动脉。  
“Don't you dare leave any mark。”盖文闷声道。  
900发出一个不置可否的鼻音，一口咬了上去。  
“操！”被啃了一口的警探条件反射地挺直腰，胳膊死死扣住面前这个混蛋的脖子，“你他妈聋？”  
“你喜欢这个，我知道。”安卓又狠狠地吮吸几口——绝对会留下红痕——抬起眼冲他微笑。  
警探挫败地咬牙咒骂，然后900找到了那一点，并毫不犹豫地捅了下去。  
盖文整个人都触电般地抖了一下，一声没来得及堵住的呻吟漏出来。  
“舒服吗？”塑料混蛋明知故问道，“我检测到你的心跳加快，体温升高，肌肉……”  
“如果你不闭嘴，我就要揍你了，tin can。”盖文恶狠狠地说，当然，在他现在的状态下……  
仿生人识趣地闭上嘴，用亲吻他的方式。

 

中午 13：02：34

“嘿嘿嘿康纳！”  
汉克无力地举起双手想反抗，但是RK800温柔而不容置疑地环住他的后腰，一路半拖半拽地把他带到了这个办公室，顺便细心地锁好了门。  
“呃，那边还有一扇……”汉克心虚地向对面挪去，然而康纳眼疾手快地搂住他的腰把他扯了回来。  
“Whoa康纳，冷静一点！我可不要在这种鬼地方做爱！”他压低声音，担心地瞥着背后那扇不知道通往哪里的没锁的门。  
康纳用那双该死的棕色眼睛盯着他，一副狗狗模样，但是汉克只觉得有点恐慌。  
“但是，副队长，我需要你。”谈判型仿生人（假装）可怜巴巴地说，一边熟练地解开了他的裤腰带。  
汉克赶紧按住他的手，使劲瞪他。“康纳，你是中病毒了还是怎么了？”  
“否定的，副队长。我现在有权利做我想做的事情。”  
一只手抚上了汉克柔软的肚子，恶意地揉了揉。汉克向后退去，但是康纳顺着他的步子向前慢慢走着，直到汉克的后背贴上了门板。现在有两只手在他身上游走了，触碰故意轻得像羽毛，有点酥麻的痒意。汉克想要张口控诉，但机警的康纳瞅准机会抬头把嘴唇贴了上来，舌尖撬开他的牙齿，光明正大地滑进他嘴中，开始和他的舌头纠缠不清。  
汉克别无选择，只能先这么亲吻着。不幸的是，安卓不需要换气，于是打算找机会逃脱的汉克发现自己大有被吻得缺氧的危机。  
康纳撤开了一秒。汉克能感觉到自己被那双快乐狗狗眼盯着，不禁有种骂仿生人的冲动。还不等他拽出一句脏话，他的好搭档又欺身上前，把他拖进另一个法式热吻。  
康纳的吻技……说实在的，作为一个仿生人来说他的吻技99%相当不错，只要汉克忽略那1%——那条舌头总是在见鬼的地方舔来舔去。汉克还是挺喜欢他嘴唇的触感的：柔软，温热，湿润，就像真人一样。  
当然，他的好康纳就是真人，谁也别想和他争这一点。  
汉克顶在康纳胸口的双手慢慢变成了抓住他的衣服，甚至把他往自己身边拉来，创造出更大面积的身体接触。康纳愉快地哼哼着，在接吻的间隙微笑，两只手把汉克的衣服一路撩上去露出了胸口。  
乳头暴露在空气中的时候汉克清醒了一瞬，但是那一瞬很快丢失在康纳的舌尖落在他胸膛的触感之中了。万能的仿生人咬住一边，用一只手揉捏着另一边，棕色的眼睛微微闭起，专注地吮吸按揉。汉克仰起头不停地倒吸凉气，咬紧牙关以免呻吟出声——拜托，他靠着的这扇门还是没上锁的呢。万一任何人看到安德森副队长和他的仿生人搭档在午休时间干的好事，他以后就别想在DPD混了。汉克脑中出现了福勒扭曲的脸庞，不禁轻笑一声。  
轻笑之后是没忍住的一声“呃！”。汉克赶紧抿紧双唇，低头怒视刚刚咬了一口自己的康纳。  
“副队长，你不专心。”康纳看似很委屈地控诉道，两只手毫不消停地动来动去，滑进了汉克的裤子。汉克吓得想去抓住他的手，但是康纳又无耻地吻了上来，抽走了他所有反抗的力气。  
“Fucking Andriod……”汉克艰难地诅咒。  
“Fucking Anderson。”康纳微笑着回应，“and it's your Andriod。”  
汉克感觉自己的脸纯情地烧了起来。究竟是什么时候这个鬼家伙学会了调情？谈判型机器人有这个功能模块吗？  
操你的，赛伯莱福。  
康纳握住汉克投敌的阴茎，把它从短裤中解放了出来。汉克破罐子破摔地把眼睛一闭，但是康纳离开了他，后退一步，开始解自己的裤子。  
“康纳，如果你想……不，该死的，你想都别想！”  
RK800挑起眉毛，用那双无辜的棕色眼睛盯着他，眨巴眨巴。汉克打赌他笑了。  
“Please，Lieutenant，on your knees。”  
汉克感觉一股热潮涌过他的身体。这个该死的安卓总是那么冷静，同时该死的可爱，又该死的色情。  
令人兴奋。  
康纳耐心地等待着，裤子褪掉一半，右手虚握着他人造的，但是看起来与人类无二的（而且完全功用一致，该死的，汉克尝试过了）的勃起。一个无声的邀请。  
汉克咒骂一声，慢慢地跪到了地上。  
他略微有些紧张地伸出手取代了康纳右手的位置，犹疑地张开嘴，缓缓地把头部吞了进去。康纳的双手落在他头顶，纠缠着他的头发，轻柔地安抚着。  
异常仿生人是可以和人类一样感知的，康纳告诉他，包括性快感。  
谢天谢地，要不然汉克会觉得和仿生人做爱更诡异，仿佛他们唯一的目的仅仅是把他搞得舒服。汉克一直坚持，性爱应该是一件互惠的事情，双方都有足够的权利享受快感。康纳很喜欢这个主意。  
汉克又吞得深了一点。康纳的尺寸让他不能完全把他包裹进嘴里，于是他用上了手，缓慢地做着活塞运动。他小心翼翼地吮吸着，用舌面舔舐，谨慎地藏好牙齿。来不及吞咽的口水把康纳染得亮晶晶的，还有一些顺着他的嘴角浸入胡子，又湿漉漉地流下脖颈。  
康纳在喘息，发出小小的呻吟。这让汉克有那么一丝成就感。他稍微加快了速度，感觉到康纳的手指在他的头发里收紧了。  
“Shit。”康纳喘息。要是DPD的家伙们知道康纳学会了说脏话，汉克是逃不过一劫的。用Tina的话来说：汉克，你简直就是收养了唱诗班圣童的黑社会。  
你猜怎么着，唱诗班圣童可不会让你跪下给他口交。  
“够了，汉克，可以了。”康纳微微扯了扯他的头发，从他的嘴里退了出来。他的脸上有薄薄的一层蓝晕（实际上仿生人可以模拟脸红，但是汉克只需要一个真实的康纳，不管这看起来多怪异），棕色的眼睛明亮，LED由黄色转了一圈红。  
“我想我们可以正式开始了。”

 

中午 13：21：37

“操。”  
900欣赏着盖文红透的脸颊和留下了吻痕的脖颈，以及被口水打湿的下巴和那稀稀拉拉的胡茬。他的人类正进入状态，生理性泪水糊了满脸。他用胳膊挂住900的脖子，900抬着他的腿，阴茎被温热湿润的小穴含了个严实。  
“好玩吗？”900问。  
盖文看起来没力气回答，可能保持自己靠着门呆在半空中就已经耗尽了他全部的气力。  
900挑挑眉，把盖文向上抬抬，又猛地一松，任凭重力扯着他的敏感点撞上自己的阴茎。盖文抖了一下，不自主地呜咽出声。  
仿生人俯身亲吻警探汗湿的额头，一下、一下、一下地向上顶弄，凭着精准的计算碾过他的前列腺。盖文难以抑制的气音、呻吟和喘息落在他耳中像音乐。  
他微微眯起眼睛，感受着盖文的肠道在自己的阴茎周围有规律地抽缩，和每一次进出时亲密接触和摩擦的快感。900必须承认，做爱的感觉比他想象的好很多——好太多。他的系统不停地发出错误警报，但是同时还有一股股奇异的电流一样的酥麻快感，顺着他的阴茎一路窜入小腹，辐射到全身各处，让他感觉活着。  
更别提他的做爱对象是里德警探。  
盖文还在他和门之间小声地喘息呻吟，汗水打湿他的衣领。他澄澈的绿色眼睛蒙着水雾，半闭着，眉头微微皱起，满脸潮红，嘴唇时而紧抿，时而微张，露出他喜爱的一对尖尖的虎牙。里德警探还是属于，用人类的形容词来说，辣得冒烟的那种人。只不过脾气也有点辣，但是900并不发怵，他有的是方法制住盖文。  
他有一点点庆幸自己是个RK900警用型号的异常仿生人。  
“盖文。”他在他耳边轻轻叫，没有停下下身的动作。  
被点名的人睁开眼睛，身子被顶得一耸一耸，咬着牙：“塑料混蛋，干啥？”  
900的动作慢了下来，最终停下。他知道盖文现在的感觉。根据他的实时监测来看，盖文咒骂的次数增多，肌肉有规律的抽缩，小腹绷紧，而且他也已经准确地击中他的前列腺多次。盖文现在应该感觉浑身燥热，快感堆积到离高潮就差一点，但是触不可及。果不其然，盖文难耐地扭动起来，用自己的屁股挪动着摩擦900的阴茎，试图让自己得到释放。900微微一笑，确认盖文在自己身上挂得够紧之后，从衣兜里抽出一根布带，熟练地绑住了盖文的阴茎底部。  
“我操你——！”  
900用一只手捂住盖文的嘴，比了个噤声的手势，耳语道：“里德警探，请你听一听，门的隔音效果是不如墙壁好的呢。”  
盖文安静下来。  
门的另一边传来了压低后被门模糊的声音。  
“康纳——操——康纳！”  
“请忍一下，副队长，会有点疼。”  
“该死的，呃！你他妈——怎么——随身带着——操！——润滑剂！”  
“必需品，副队长。我担心弄伤你。”  
“你知道我他妈的——不是那个意思！”  
随后的声音变成了一串“嗯嗯呜呜”，900判定RK800已经开始了正餐。  
他转而低头盯着自己的人类。从听到声音的那一刻起，警探的后穴就猛然收紧了，900咬紧了牙关才没呻吟出声。盖文的眼睛睁得格外大，满眼的了然和了然带来的惊恐，900有点担心他被吓痿了，赶紧又顶弄了几下。  
“操你的，塑料混蛋——！这他妈是怎么回事！”  
“作为RK800型号，康纳和我拥有一样的思维模式是正常的。”  
900选择关闭盖文的语言系统，于是他抄起盖文的腿，把他压到门板上，双腿大开，以前所未有的速度和力度操进他的身体。盖文倒吸一口凉气，两眼翻白，一口气卡住半天没吐出来。他咬不住的牙关间泄出了破碎的呻吟和咒骂，但同时他又必须克制着压低音量。害怕被发现的紧张和羞耻让他整个人都紧绷起来，包括他的肠壁，这让900的进出更加困难，但是摩擦带来的快感也更为强烈。900舒服地眯起了眼睛，手指几乎在盖文的大腿内侧留下淤青。很快，盖文又被900操软了。他只能尽量顶住门板，不发出太大的撞击声。  
900欣赏着二人链接的地方，肠液随着他的进出被挤出来，黏糊糊地拉扯出透明的丝线，滴在地上就洇染出深色的痕迹。盖文被束缚的阴茎已经涨得发红，每一次顶弄都让它晃动着甩出液体，浇湿了盖文精瘦的小腹。  
“想象一下，里德警探，在我操你的同时，我的前一型号正在门的另一边和安德森副队长做爱。”  
盖文肉眼可见地颤抖起来。  
“操……操……该死的……塑料混蛋……”盖文喘息，快感让他难以连词成句。  
“你还好吗，里德警探？”  
盖文伸手去扯布条，但是900轻易地阻止了他。  
“想要我帮帮忙吗？”  
“妈的……操你的……”  
“警探？”900压低声音，带上了威胁。  
盖文睁开水雾迷蒙的眼睛，视线似乎已经不能聚焦。口水顺着他的嘴角流下。  
“我可以帮忙。”900再一次提议。  
盖文沉默了一会儿，靠着门板，被顶得一耸一耸。他散下来的额发被汗水洇湿，软哒哒地贴在泛红的皮肤上。  
900耐心地等待着。  
盖文把贴着门的手拿上来，胳膊环住了RK900的脖子。他贴近仿生人，双腿收紧。  
“I love you，asshole。”

 

中午13：36：28

康纳的外套铺在门前的地上。  
汉克跪在康纳的外套上。  
康纳和汉克的距离为负。  
康纳看着汉克有点柔软的后颈。他灰白的头发散了下去，不再遮掩着那一处。仔细看的话，那里实际上还有一点牙印。  
他俯身贴上汉克，伸出舌头舔舐。  
“该死的……康纳！”  
康纳并不为所动。他像一只大型犬一样又舔又啃，满意地看着红痕和牙印缓缓浮现。  
汉克的咒骂被顶得支离破碎，混杂着黏腻的水声和气音，肉体碰撞的声音有点过于清脆了。  
康纳摸到汉克软和的小肚子，轻轻揉捏了几把。人们都喜欢自己的性爱对象有颀长强壮的体格，但是康纳真的非常喜欢软乎乎的汉克。这样的汉克抱起来非常舒服，非常有安全感。  
“康纳。”汉克喘息，艰难地扭过头来，康纳低下头给了他一个温柔的吻。  
“在呢，汉克。”  
康纳探下手去握住了汉克的阴茎。他巧妙地揉搓撸动，感受着汉克难以抑制的抽搐和肠壁的收缩。汉克的上半身已经软倒在他的外套上，只有腰部以下还被他的支撑着。他的汉克把脸埋在折叠的手臂里，一只手揉皱了他的外套，发出断断续续的哽泣，耳朵红透了。康纳忍不住低头一路从他的后颈亲吻到背部，看着淡红色的吻痕浮现又淡去。他的手指滑过汉克身上几个伤疤，他可以准确地说出它们的when，where，why。它们让康纳感到后怕，因为很可能——很可能其中的某一道伤疤只差一点就会把汉克夺走。他的。他的汉克。  
谁也别想夺走他的汉克，他是他的长辈，导师，伴侣，搭档……  
康纳曾经说过他可以成为汉克想要的任何模样，而现在康纳非常清楚汉克希望他成为什么。  
汉克特有的气息(酒精，汗水和一点皮革)充斥着他，他暂时关掉了分析系统，全身心地沉浸在拥抱住汉克的舒适触感之中。  
他感觉到“爱”。  
汉克的小腹绷紧了，他的阴茎在康纳手中跳动。他适时地收紧了手指。  
“妈的——康——”  
康纳又顶弄了一下打断了他。“副队长，请您仔细地听一下，我相信我的听觉组件捕捉到了声音信号。”  
汉克嘟囔着诅咒，颤抖着，压下喘息。  
然后康纳感觉到了他猛然僵硬的身体和突然绞紧的内壁。  
“操……操……该死的……塑料混蛋……”  
没有错的，那边的是里德警探和900。  
康纳保持着跪地的姿势，面无表情，好奇地看着汉克的反应。  
“你还好吗，里德警探？”  
汉克湛蓝的眼睛睁大了，他的心率上升。毫无疑问，他认出了900和里德警探的声音。  
“想要我帮帮忙吗？”  
“妈的……操你的……”  
康纳悄悄地开始进出，黏腻的水声被拉长了，汉克急忙捂住了嘴巴。  
“康纳！这他妈是怎么回事！”汉克耳语，时不时地被呜咽呛住。  
康纳回答：“RK900作为我的同系列型号，拥有一样的思维方式是正常的。”  
汉克回手抓住他扶在腰上的手，但是那抓握异常无力：“该死的，康纳，等等——！别、别动了！”  
不听话的RK800惊讶地发现汉克的脸居然可以变得更红。人类的羞耻心是很神奇的东西。他暗中把这一条记录存入记忆库，打算以后有时间拿出来好好研究。  
“我建议你小声一点，副队长。”康纳说，“门的隔音效果不好。”  
汉克被突然猛烈起来的攻势逼出了哭腔，生理性泪水顺着他的鼻尖滴到康纳的外套上，融成一滩深色水痕。  
“康纳……松手……松手！”  
康纳准确地碾过汉克的敏感点，因为自己能让他获得快感而同时感到兴奋。汉克的温度顺着他的生物组件传遍全身，他几乎感觉到自己的胸腔中有一颗心脏在跳动，把温暖泵入他的每一部分。  
“汉克。”他喃喃，“汉克。”  
他环住人类的腰，紧紧地贴靠在他后背，贪婪地吮吸着每一丝温度。  
“康……康纳……”他听见在破碎的吐息间，自己的名字被吐出。  
他突然想起了2017年上映的一部电影，他曾经在等待汉克的时候后台播放过。那部电影叫做《Call Me by Your Name》。  
这个联想毫无逻辑可言，但是他莫名很喜欢。

 

中午 13：45：57

盖文感觉束缚着自己的布条消失了。他死死地搂着900的脖子，白热的快感从小腹窜上头顶，他什么也感觉不到。  
汉克感觉束缚着自己的手掌消失了。他死死地攥住康纳的外套，高潮的电流一路窜上他的脊骨，他的呼吸卡在了嗓子眼。  
盖文咬着900的肩膀射了出来。  
汉克喘息着“康纳”射了出来。

 

中午13：46：48

900的LED由黄变红，他扶着瘫软在门板上的盖文，把人造精液尽数灌入他的警探体内。  
康纳的LED转了一圈红，他掐着汉克下塌的腰，把人造精液尽数灌入他的副队长体内。  
盖文听见自己靠着的门后传来低低的呻吟和喘息，模糊的几声“汉克”。  
汉克听见自己面对的门后传来隐忍的低泣和呜咽，压抑的几声“盖文”。

 

中午13：57：19

143办公室的门打开了，一个仿生人抱着他熟睡的警探走了出来，轻轻带上门。  
144办公室的门打开了，一个仿生人扶着他迷迷糊糊的副队长走了出来，轻轻带上门。

 

中午13：57：25

康纳和900目光相接。  
康纳眨了眨眼。  
900回以微笑。


End file.
